Demerged
by pyroboom
Summary: A Sonic fanfiction with inspirations from both the anime and live action television show Supernatural. Follow Aidan "Pyro" Winchester as he works to find his family and stop Mozilla Mozilla from taking over the planet!


Many centuries ago, there was a kingdom on Mobius known as Sliam, where Mobians lived peacefully. The ruler of this kingdom, the beautiful and good Vandheer Lorde, who loved his people as they loved him, became bothered. He was loved, but he did not feel respected as he should of been. To help him, he called on a higher power, Blackmist, the creator of demons.

Blackmist made the first demon, Lilith, and so he was banished to the underworld by Oracion. Blackmist wanted revenge against Oracion, to get him back for being sent to the underworld. When Vandheer called on him, he thought he had his chance.

Vandheer asked Blackmist for power, but Blackmist did not simply give it to him. Blackmist wanted something in return, and with nothing else that Vandheer wanted to give away, Blackmist thought to take away Vandheer's personality and looks, his kindness and beauty for power and respect. Vandheer agreed to give up these traits of his so that he could become respected, and so the deed was done. Vandheer, who was once the nicest king on Sliam, became disgusting both in appearance and personality, gaining not respect from his people, but fear. Due to his own vanity, knowing how hideous he looked to others, he hid his face under a helmet worn by only the best of his knights, and his body under a black cloak.

After Vandheer was given his power, Blackmist began work, using what he had gained from the king to make a new demon, the second of his demons, and the first demon knight, Animositas Umbringnis, the shepherd of fire. After his creation, Animositas Umbringnis killed and slaughtered many innocent Sliamese, and Vandheer let him, finding it amusing. Though the king allowed it, another man, Mozilla Mozilla, would not. One of Vandheer's greatest knights stood up and decided to fight the demon.

Mozilla had failed many times, but without death. He decided that continuing to fight the demon the way he has been would not work, and that he also needed help from a higher power, but this time not from the god Blackmist. Instead, Mozilla searched for the six Emeralds that were known of at the time to use against the demon. While Mozilla searched, the demon murdered his family and friends, and upon coming back, Mozilla was ready to take it on, and now much angrier with the monster. With the emeralds he collected, he used his chaos power, Chaos Unification, and seemingly destroyed the demon. This was not the case.

Mozilla, who had no knowledge of his own chaos power or what it did, used it to destroy a demon when it instead became merged with him unknowingly. Mozilla seemed not to notice any changes, though he was much more aggressive and he took on a much more demonic look, with darker fur color and red eyes. Mozilla, even with the changes, was able to meet someone who had children with him, and these children carried the blood of Animositas within them, making them demon children.

Every generation of the Mozilla family afterwards had demon children, mortal beings with the ability to take on the form of a demon, and Vandheer Lorde with his new power was nearly immortal, unable to age. He lasted for centuries, and fought war after war, stomping rebellions and attempts at revolution. After many centuries, a lone warrior stepped up to challenge the king, and though it nearly won, this special person had fallen to the king just as many before it. At the same time as the defeat of the lone warrior, a man sharing the name of his ancestor, Mozilla, had found the Emeralds and used them for his own evil purposes for at least 50 seconds before they dispersed, with the world in ruin and needing to be fixed.

The damage caused by Mozilla was due to him giving into his demonic form, and in the rebuilding of Mobius, Blackmist had found a reason to come back to Mobius. Vandheer, who was clearly wanting to rebuild the world so that he is not ruling in ruins, would ruin Blackmist's plan to get back at Oracion if he did not intervene. He brought the Lone Warrior back from death, making it Armed with Wings by taking the form of a small, black eagle. Mozilla's daughter, Mageena Mozilla, fell in love with Vandheer's greatest knight, Tiamat Winchester, and so a rivalry between the king and the cause of destruction was created, with a war that could only be decided by Blackmist. With Tiamat leaving Vandheer to marry Mageena, the Lone Warrior was finally able to defeat Vandheer Lorde easily, meaning Mozilla had won the war.

Mageena and Tiamat had four children after they were married, but only two stayed with Mageena and Tiamat for a while. Their children were Thomas, Barak, Belen, and Aidan. Mozilla Mozilla, now in old age, has separated the Winchester family, supposedly killing Luna and Electro indirectly, kicking Tiamat out of the house, sending Thomas and Belen to live their lives elsewhere, and Aidan willfully running away from the abusive old man. A kid has stood up, ready to take on Mozilla with Aidan Winchester's help. However, for now, we will focus on Aidan Winchester in the Mystic Ruins...


End file.
